


my heart is ready

by rosequartznova



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm incapable of writing angst everything has to be funny, M/M, Pilates Class AU, Seungkwan has low self esteem for a minute but Hansol is there it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartznova/pseuds/rosequartznova
Summary: Wonwoo tries out a new exercise class as a resolution. Seungkwan can't believe that anyone with a face like Wonwoo's could possibly be into him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	my heart is ready

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> fluff! wonwoo has a crush on his cute pilates instructor seungkwan (who is also very much taken with the hot guy who's always in the back of the class)

Wonwoo should have known something was up when Junhui shoved his phone in Wonwoo’s face shortly after breakfast. 

On the screen is an advertisement for a local Pilates class, a pop up ad during one of Junhui’s (many) mobile games. _Tired of being flat_ , the ad reads. Wonwoo squints at the ad. “What is this about?”

Junhui stares him down. The timer on the advertisement runs out, but Junhui keeps the phone in Wonwoo’s face. “You were looking for a new exercise class.”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, for gaining muscle, not for...whatever that is.”

Junhui finally goes back to playing his game, not sparing another glance. Wonwoo has learned to hate how inattentive and completely attentive Junhui can be at the same time. It shouldn’t make sense, but it’s Junhui. “Pilates is better for muscles than lifting weights. Also it will help with your ass situation.”

Wonwoo shrinks down a little in his chair, picking his own phone back up. “I don’t have an ass situation,” he says, slightly embarrassed.

“When you tried on those ugly pants the other day they wouldn’t even stay up,” Soonyoung says, making his way into the kitchen, wearing what Wonwoo is pretty sure is now his 18th tiger shirt. “I’ve never seen someone with such a small waist and no ass to match.”

Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung picks over the leftovers of the breakfast Junhui made. “Those pants were not ugly. You just hate anything that doesn’t come in at least 7 colors or doesn’t have a tiger on it.”

Soonyoung shrugs, then begins picking food off the plate Wonwoo didn’t finish. “Chan used to do Pilates, and look at him,” he says, just as Wonwoo slaps his hands away from grabbing the spoon in his cucumber soup. Soonyoung pouts, and his face looks so dejected that Wonwoo nearly gives in. Nearly. “I’m still eating this. And Chan was born with literally everything, it’s not fair to compare anyone to him.”

Soonyoung plops down at the table with both of them, and Junhui immediately feeds him a piece of omelet without looking away from his game. “Didn’t you give us a whole speech at the new year that you were going to try new things? This is a new thing,” Junhui says. He still hasn't looked away from his game. 

“I was at least half drunk when I said most of that,” Wonwoo counters. “I know,” Soonyoung and Junhui respond at the same time, and Soonyoung looks so delighted about it that Junhui shoves a spoonful of rice into his mouth before he can say anything else.

“If you really don’t want to do it, it was just a suggestion. But maybe you could even meet someone there,” Junhui says, waggling his eyebrows at him. Wonwoo scoffs. “At a Pilates class? Sure.”

“There could be hot guys there,” Soonyoung says, opening his mouth and leaning towards Junhui. Junhui feeds him another bite. “There’s hot guys in my dance class. Plus a lot of athletes do Pilates,” he continues around a mouthful of rice. 

“Your boyfriend is in your dance class,” Wonwoo sighs. 

Junhui finally sets his phone down. He stares at Wonwoo, which means whatever he's about to say is probably important and profound, or it's some unfunny joke. Either way, Wonwoo listens. 

“You’ll never meet anyone by staying inside playing games for most of the day and only going to the gym in the middle of the night when no one’s there.”

Wonwoo frowns, knowing Junhui is right. He just hates to admit it. But Junhui is nearly always right, much to Wonwoo’s dismay. 

“Plus it’s good for flexibility, which you need. I’ve never seen someone almost pull a muscle reaching for cereal before,” Soonyoung adds, and Wonwoo wonders when this turned into Bully Wonwoo Day.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll try it out. But if I embarrass myself I’m blaming it on the both of you.”

\---

Pilates turns out to be literally the hardest thing that Wonwoo has ever done, and that includes the time that he had to walk away from a couple of children giving away a box of free kittens without taking every single one home (the smallest kitten licked his hand and he’s never cried over something being cute before but he came pretty close).

Wonwoo has never had so many muscles hurt at the same time--even muscles he didn’t know existed. He even nearly quits when he wakes up after his first class and can barely even get out of bed. Though Soonyoung would frown at him if he gave up so easily (a side effect of knowing the world's most persistent man).

Wonwoo snuck in the first class, expecting to potentially be one of the only males there, but was pleasantly surprised to find a large variety of people there. He expected the teacher to be maybe one of those energetic aunts, or one of the younger ladies with the soothing voices. Instead, what he got was Boo Seungkwan. 

Boo Seungkwan has only been teaching Pilates classes for 2 years, but it’s something he enjoys. He’s young, bright, has two roommates, and a tiny white dog he proudly shows pictures of as soon as anyone asks. He makes friends easily with the entire class, even the middle aged aunt with the grumpy face. He tells stories like the entire class is his best friend, exaggerating things his roommates do or what his sisters are getting up to. Stories that make Wonwoo laugh a little louder than usual, because he's funny, Wonwoo thinks. Definitely not because Seungkwan's face happens to be very cute and round. 

“You know, when I told you you might meet someone at Pilates class I didn’t expect you to fall head over heels for the instructor,” Junhui tells Wonwoo shortly after he finishes his latest story about the class. He’s laid out on the floor in front of the tv with a bag of jellies and their cat Bomi curled up on his stomach.

Wonwoo huffs. “I’m not in love, I just met him.”

Junhui gives him a pointed look. “You’re the only person in class who laughs at his jokes. You even called his dog cute, even though you’re afraid of them.”

Wonwoo flops on the floor next to him. He reaches over to pet Bomi but she turns her head away from him, as if she were personally offended by the dog comment.

As if on cue, his phone dings with a message. It’s the group chat that Seungkwan created with everyone in class in case an emergency comes up, he had said originally. Instead, Seungkwan uses it to tell everyone what the color theme for this week’s class is. (It’s almost always navy blue.)

It’s only after Wonwoo realizes he’s been grinning at his phone and the adorable way that Seungkwan types that he realizes Junhui is still staring at him.

“Okay. Maybe--this is hypothetical but let’s say maybe I have a slight crush,” Wonwoo begins.

Soonyoung steps into the room as soon as Wonwoo is about to open his mouth to continue. “Wonwoo has a crush? Jeon Wonwoo? Mr. I-Don’t-Realize-Girls-Are-Staring-At-Me-Because-I’m-Hot Jeon Wonwoo? Is it the Pilates guy?”

Wonwoo places his head into his hands. Soonyoung may be his best friend, but Soonyoung is also literally the last person in the world he can trust to keep a secret.

“Don’t call him hot, his ego’s been too big since he started gaining muscle,” Junhui says, waving Soonyoung over and feeding him a jelly.

“I said it was hypothetical,” Wonwoo whines into his hands.

Bomi chatters at him.

“Even Bomi knows you’re lying,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo considers looking for new roommates.

\---

“It’s not fair,” Seungkwan whines into Bookkeu’s fur, where they’re curled up on the couch. 

Hansol reaches over to run comforting hands through Seungkwan’s hair. He and Chan called an emergency meeting (with snacks) when Seungkwan had come home looking distraught after one of his classes. “What’s wrong?”

Seungkwan sighs. “The hottest guy I’ve ever seen showed up to one of my beginner’s classes and just when I thought maybe--just maybe! I could have a chance with him, but I think he’s just making fun of me.”

Hansol blinks, sitting up straight. “Someone’s making fun of you? Seungkwan, that’s not cool.”

Chan nods. “If someone’s bullying you, you don’t have to keep him in your classes. No one should treat you that way. What’s he doing?”

Seungkwan sniffles. “He laughs at all of my jokes. Like, obnoxiously loud.”

Chan and Hansol share a look. Hansol moves his hand to the back of Seungkwan’s neck, rubbing some of the tension away. “Seungkwan, that’s usually….good?”

Seungkwan lets Bookkeu go finally, who immediately jumps down from the couch. “But he even laughs about the ones I know aren't funny! And it's loud! Like he’s mocking me.”

“Maybe that’s just how he laughs? What else does he do?” Chan asks, scooting a bowl of snacks closer to Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan grabs a kancho and pops it into his mouth. “Sometimes he just stares at me. It's not fair. Why do the really hot ones always turn out to be bullies?”

Hansol stops rubbing Seungkwan’s neck. “Seungkwan, I know this might sound wild, but...did you ever consider that he might like you? The laughing, the staring. Sounds to me like a crush.”

Seungkwan turns to stare at Hansol like he’s grown another head. “I just told you why he probably hates me!”

Chan bites back a sigh. “But why would he continue to come to your class to make fun of someone he barely knows? It sounds more likely to me that he keeps coming to your class because he thinks you’re cute.”

Seungkwan shakes his head. “Then why would he laugh like that?”

Hansol leans back into the couch. “Because he thinks you’re funny? I know you always tell us you’re not a comedian, but you are pretty funny sometimes.”

“If he didn’t think you were funny then he’d just ignore you like the rest of us do,” Chan adds.

“Then why would he be so loud about it?” Seungkwan asks, fully sitting up.

Chan rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming on. “Maybe he just naturally has a loud laugh? Look at Seokmin.”

“Look at Chan,” Hansol adds. “Plus, weren’t you just complaining to us not that long ago that there were no good guys left in Seoul? Maybe you should give this guy a chance. You said he was hot.”

Seungkwan sighs, popping another kancho into his mouth. “Yeah. Super hot. Like the kind of hot that would never be into me.”

Hansol frowns. “This is just like the conversation we had last time about self-confidence. You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. You deserve to feel good about yourself, Boo. Don’t let your brain overthink it.”

Seungkwan can feel tears welling up at Hansol’s words, but he holds them back. “Okay, okay. Thank you, Hansol. Thank you, Chan. I’ll keep your words in mind.”

\---

The problem, Wonwoo soon discovers, is that he has no actual clue how to initiate an actual conversation with Seungkwan besides ‘ow, my leg doesn’t stretch that far’. Wonwoo spent most of the night before class today thinking of conversation starters, but he’s never been good at small talk. Jihoon constantly reminds him of the time he tried to ask a guy at the coffee shop out and almost got into a fight instead because Wonwoo's face was too scary looking. But Seungkwan seems like a good person (and hopefully not the type of person to randomly pick a fight), so Wonwoo gathers up enough courage to try. 

When the next class ends, Wonwoo spends an extra amount of time putting his things away until the rest of the class has left. Seungkwan is tidying up around the classroom, humming a song Wonwoo doesn't know as he puts things away. Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

“Do you need help cleaning up?” 

Seungkwan startles a little. He hadn’t realized that Wonwoo was still there. “Oh, it’s fine, Wonwoo. It never takes me long. Thank you for asking!”

Wonwoo slings his bag over his shoulder, his mind desperately racing for something--literally anything he could ask to keep some form of conversation going.

“Say, do you like PUBG?” is what comes out of his mouth. Wonwoo can hear Jun yelling at him in his mind. ‘The guy who teaches exercise classes 4 days a week probably doesn’t lay around playing video games all the time,’ Imaginary Jun says in Wonwoo’s mind. 

Seungkwan puts away the stereo, his head tilting a little bit. That, combined with Seungkwan's confused expression has to be one of the cutest things Wonwoo has ever seen. “Well, I’ve heard of it before. One of my friends used to play it a lot. Are you any good?”

Wonwoo sighs in relief internally. Finally, a question he can actually answer with confidence. “I mean, I don’t play all the time but I guess I’m alright. I can get a pretty good kill streak going.”

Seungkwan smiles, nodding. “Maybe someday you can teach me how to play. I’m not great with video games, but it looks fun.”

Wonwoo thinks his heart is going to beat straight out of his chest at any moment. He’s not sure if he’s overreading this or not, because Seungkwan tends to be friendly with everyone. But at least they’ve gotten somewhere. “Sure. I’d like that.”

\-----

“Hansol, you have to teach me everything you know about PUBG right now,” Seungkwan announces before the door even finishes shutting to their apartment.

Hansol turns around and stares at him. He stares for so long without saying anything that for a moment, reality crashes around Seungkwan.

“Look, I know this sounds ridiculous because last week I said I had no interest in playing mobile games--”

“You’ve said that multiple times,” Hansol interrupts, still staring Seungkwan down.

“But. I’m allowed to change my mind,” Seungkwan continues. He can feel his ears burning, and knows if he’d turn and look in the mirror they’d be bright red, but Seungkwan has never been one to back down from a challenge. 

Hansol finally sighs. “I don’t know much either, you know. Seungcheol probably knows.”

Seungkwan lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He flops down on the couch next to Hansol and immediately Hansol puts his arm around him. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I? Also, what kind of weird sixth sense do you even have? I think you already know what I’m talking about.”

Hansol hums. “You read like a book. And you always dive into everything head first, and that includes crushes. Remember when you tried to learn how to cook to impress Mingyu and you almost cut a finger off?”

Seungkwan flushes. “I don’t want to remember that, actually.”

Hansol smiles. “You don’t have to learn a thousand new things to impress someone, you know. If he’s a good guy, he’ll like you for who you are.”

Seungkwan hides his face in Hansol’s shoulder, and then immediately hits his chest. “Stop saying sweet things, you know I cry easily.”

Hansol squeezes Seungkwan’s hand. “Hey, mom brought over some of grandma’s food. Wanna heat it up for dinner? Chan’s gonna be out late.”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do.”

\------

Before either one of them has even realized it, Seungkwan and Wonwoo end up making a habit out of talking after class. It’s only once a week, and they never stay long, but conversation actually flows easily between them, much easier than Wonwoo thought was possible. Truthfully, he couldn’t be more excited about it, even if his roommates think he’s acting like a schoolboy again. They've been getting along great, which excites Wonwoo in ways he really didn't think was possible before, but there is one small thing that worries him.

“So,” Seungkwan begins one day, in such a cute, excited way, like a child who can’t wait to share their new toy. Wonwoo is sitting on the floor in front of him. “What’s your favorite Wonder Girls song and why is it Be My Baby?” 

Seungkwan starts singing the chorus, standing up and just about to launch into full choreography mode when he notices Wonwoo has a blank look on his face. He trails off. “No?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t...think I know them? Are they an idol group?” Wonwoo asks. Internally, he wishes Seungkwan hadn’t stopped singing, because it’s quite possibly one of the cutest things he’s ever witnessed. Every day he seems to find new things about Seungkwan that knocks what he previously thought was the cutest thing in the world (the box of ktitens) straight from the top spot. But it seems like right now, Seungkwan was looking for some kind of reaction.

“Oh, You don’t know the Wonder Girls? Let me tell you,” Seungkwan explains.

\---

“You don’t understand,” Seungkwan cries into Chan’s shoulder later. “He’s so HOT but he had no clue who Wonder Girls were.”

Hansol slides a box of tissues over. “This might be the biggest crisis you’ve ever faced, actually.”

Chan shakes his head. “No, remember when the CSAT fell on the same day as the Sunmi concert? He cried for three days.”

\---

Wonwoo can feel Jihoon’s eyes on the back of his head, but he refuses to turn around. 

“Who are you?” Jihoon finally asks, and Wonwoo takes his earbuds out. 

“I’m Wonwoo.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “No, you might be Wonwoo shaped but something has definitely replaced you.”

Wonwoo pauses his music. His face flushes. He knows exactly what Jihoon is getting at. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Jihoon points at Wonwoo’s phone. “You’ve been listening to Be My Baby on repeat for the last two days. And before that I’ve never heard you listen to a song released before the year 2000.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “I listen to IU,” he says defensively, flipping his phone over. He feels exposed. “Besides, it’s a good song. Maybe I’m just venturing out.”

“To a song released in 2011? Most people venture out into modern music.”

Wonwoo ignores him, because he doesn’t know what else to say. Bomi meows. 

\----

The thing that worries Wonwoo, that’s been nagging at him since he and Seungkwan have actually been talking and becoming friends, is that they have nearly no interests that are the same. 

Seungkwan has a dog that he absolutely adores. Wonwoo can’t tell Seungkwan’s dog apart from any of the dogs Soonyoung looks at on Instagram apart, and he prefers cats. Seungkwan is friendly, instantly charming everyone around him to becoming friends. Wonwoo is too shy to reach out to new people. Seungkwan loves idol music, singing along to every girl group song that he comes across. Wonwoo mostly listens to ballads, and rarely anything considered upbeat.

He’s feeling bad enough one day that he lays, contemplating all of this. Soonyoung comes into his room, and immediately crawls into bed with Wonwoo. Soonyoung has been his closest friend for the longest time, and he seems to have some weird radar when Wonwoo is not Himself. On a good day, Wonwoo would push Soonyoung away when he gets into a cuddly mood, but he feels sad enough today that he lets it happen.

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, and for once Wonwoo is grateful that Soonyoung knows him better than anyone else.

“I don’t know if it’s going to work out,” Wonwoo finally says quietly. Soonyoung snuggles closer. 

“You don’t know that yet,” Soonyoung says. “You haven’t even asked him out.”

Wonwoo sighs. “The attraction is there,” he continues. “At least I think it is. But none of our hobbies match up. We don’t have anything in common.”

Soonyoung reaches his hand up, running a soothing hand through Wonwoo’s hair. “The four of us that live here don’t have anything in common either, you know. Jun says things that don’t make sense to any of us but he still makes us laugh a lot. Jihoon spends more time at work than at home but when he is home, you guys can talk for hours.”

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows, confused. “I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

Soonyoung pulls away slightly, looking up at Wonwoo. “I mean you can maintain a relationship with someone still even if your hobbies don’t match up. That doesn’t mean there isn’t chemistry.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes. “When did you get so smart, Soonyoung?” 

Soonyoung tugs at his hair a little bit in revenge. “When I decided I wanted to see my best friend be happy for once instead of moping around alone all the time.”

Wonwoo sighs, letting Soonyoung pet his hair. "Relationships are hard. How do you do it?"

True to character, Soonyoung shrugs. "Just talk about it, I guess. It's nice feeling comfortable enough to do that with someone. You should really try it."

Wonwoo hums, then rolls away from Soonyoung. He's hit his cuddle limit for the month already. "Okay, I will."  
\----

After their next class ends, Wonwoo waits for Seungkwan to finish tidying up as usual, but this time he has a mission. 

Seungkwan has barely finished putting up the last of his equipment when Wonwoo decides to take the dive. He takes a few deep breaths, looks at the ceiling for one last prayer, and asks.

“Seungkwan, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

Wonwoo notices Seungkwan freezing and immediately panics. Maybe he really has been misreading this the whole time. Maybe Seungkwan’s friendly banter really has just been that this whole time. Wonwoo has never really been good at reading signs, after all. “I’m sorry,” he blubbers out, wincing. “I just thought maybe it would be nice to get to know each other more? Outside of the studio?” 

Wonwoo can feel his ears burning in embarrassment. Seungkwan is still frozen in place and Wonwoo wants nothing more than to run out of the room and never speak to anyone about this ever again. Instead, words keep spilling out of his mouth. Against his better judgement. “I guess maybe it’s a little forward though, out of nowhere. I just thought since we’d been talking so much and kind of enjoying it--”

“I would really like to go on a date with you, Wonwoo,” Seungkwan finally announces slowly, interrupting Wonwoo before he has the chance to bolt. He turns to face Wonwoo finally, and the smile on Seungkwan’s face gives Wonwoo a glimpse of hope.

Relief blooms in Wonwoo’s chest. Seungkwan is smiling shyly at him and for at least the hundredth time since he’s met him, Wonwoo thinks his heart is going to explode. Partially from his panic that’s still wearing off, but with an added dash of soft gooey feelings because Seungkwan’s smile is so beautiful and it’s directed at him.

“Really?” Wonwoo manages to squeak out. “Um I mean, that’s great. Yeah. I would like that.”

Seungkwan chuckles. “You did ask me, so I would hope you like it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Wonwoo hasn’t stumbled over his words this much since the first (and only time) he tried to lie to his mother over his grades. “We should make plans,” he continues, finding a spot of courage. “If you’re free this Thursday evening, I am.”

“I am free,” Seungkwan says. “It’s a date then.”

\------

**Epilogue**

It was a mistake bringing his roommates to meet his boyfriend, Wonwoo thinks. 

“No, you don’t understand. This guy is terrible. He listened to Be My Baby for like, 3 days straight,” Jihoon explains to Seungkwan, who seems very invested in the embarrassing stories Wonwoo’s roommates have to tell him about when Wonwoo was still harboring his crush. They decided to meet for lunch today, 6 months after Wonwoo finally officially asked Seungkwan to be his boyfriend. Wonwoo has since stopped going to Seungkwan's Pilates classes ( _I can't just have a favorite student,_ Seungkwan tells him one day, and Wonwoo is too busy melting at the thought of being Seungkwan's favorite to answer) but since, his roommates have been pestering him to meet his new boyfriend. It's definitely a bad idea, Wonwoo thinks, but Seungkwan is having fun and his friends look happy. 

Jihoon is still going on about how lovesick Wonwoo was when Seungkwan’s eyes flit over to Wonwoo’s face. He looks passive, but Seungkwan is starting to learn his habits well enough to know that Wonwoo’s hiding embarrassment. He loves seeing Wonwoo blush though, so maybe a little bit of teasing is in order.

“Well, no one is allowed to date me unless they know the full fanchant,” Seungkwan smiles, resting his chin on his hand. He smiles sweetly at Wonwoo. “You did memorize it, right honey?”

Across from them, Junhui starts cackling. Soonyoung is giggling too, having far too much fun for someone who said he was only coming along to score free food and definitely not to check out how well Wonwoo's boyfriend is treating him. Wonwoo turns to look at Seungkwan finally, his ears dusted pink. “Yes, I definitely know what a fanchant is.”

Seungkwan smiles at him fondly, launching into a full explanation about fanchants and idol culture in general, and Wonwoo has to resist the urge to kiss him. It's tough when Seungkwan's going on so passionately about something he loves, though, so instead, Wonwoo brings Seungkwan's hand up to his mouth and kisses it instead. It stops Seungkwan's story in it's tracks as a blush spreads over his face, and Wonwoo can't help but laugh at Seungkwan's surprised look.

Across from them, Wonwoo can hear Jihoon making fake gagging noises. He briefly makes eye contact with Soonyoung and Junhui, who both give him approving thumbs up. Jihoon will give his approval later, in the form of what will probably be a backhanded compliment towards Wonwoo. For now, Wonwoo squeezes Seungkwan's hand a little tighter as lunch with his favorite people continues.


End file.
